


Birthday

by misstressed



Series: Avengers: Soulmates [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstressed/pseuds/misstressed
Summary: Bucky was turning a hundred and one and yet he still hasn't met his soulmate.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the Avengers: Soulmates series. I hope you like it!

> **Prompt:** Soulmate AU in which the first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body.

Bucky's birthday was near.

Today was the 9th of March, which means there were only hours left before he turns a hundred and one. He was excited and sort of anxious; not because it was his birthday, but because it might finally be the day when he finally meets his soulmate.

To be honest, he had been looking forward to meet his soulmate since the '20s even until the '40s. He could fully remember how he always seemed so excited whenever the 10th of March comes by because it could finally be the day when he actually meets  _her_.

But then as he only grew older and even until he got captured by HYDRA and until now, he somewhat feels disheartened. A century had passed and yet he still had no knowledge of who his soulmate was.

And now that he thinks of it, his soulmate could actually not be a  _her_  at all. For all he knows,  _she_  could be a  _he_. However, that won't stop Bucky from getting his hopes up. Because as long as he was alive, he knew his soulmate was, too.

He glanced at his right leg. He adjusted his leg on top of the other one and began rolling the sleeves of his pants upwards so that he could take a look of the words written on his skin.

 _Happy Birthday, sir James_.

It was written on his skin in cursive and Bucky thinks it looked beautiful. He imagined it to be his soulmate's handwriting, just like how he imagined everybody else's.

He felt and traced the words on his skin, a smile creeping onto his lips.

Even until now, he was still amazed by this; because even when he knew he doesn't deserve anyone's love after everything he had done, the words tattooed on his body comforted him and it gave him peace somehow.

Bucky stayed like that for almost half an hour–staring longingly and feeling the words of his soulmate on his skin.

* * *

March 10, the day he had been anticipating.

So far, everyone in the compound already greeted him a happy birthday, F.R.I.D.A.Y. being the first. Even Tony had greeted him not only a happy birthday, but also a good morning via text message.

But he knew his soulmate wasn't one of the Avengers. Nobody really called him James or sir and he had already met them all even before his birthday came on.

Now that he thinks of it, nobody ever actually bothered calling him by his first name. He always insisted people to call him by his nickname, Bucky.

His eyebrows creased in worry, staring mindlessly at the green grass outside the building.

Could it be that the writing on his leg was wrong? What if he actually didn't have a soulmate and fate was just playing a joke at him? Or what if his soulmate was already dead? What if he had killed his soulmate while he was still brainwashed and dangerous?

Bucky's heart paced faster. The frown on his face deepened in anxiousness.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. He suddenly felt remorseful as his face fell in realization.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. His head whirled behind him immediately, startling the person.

It was you, Tony's assistant. He knows you and often sees you with Tony at the lab or following him around. Sometimes he'd also find you at the kitchen either cooking or brewing two cups of coffee for both yourself and Tony when he was at the compound. But he never really interacted or initiated a conversation with you and neither did you.

So why were you here? Not that he minds it or anything.

 _Stark's probably here_ , he thought.

You handed him a bag, which made the frown on his face disappear. With his lips pressed in a thin line and his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide slightly, he had his head tilted in confusion.

Then your lips curved upwards politely and genuinely, making Bucky's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

He had just seen the most beautiful smile since a century. He silently hoped you wouldn't notice him blushing; but even if you had, he hoped that you won't point it out or else he'd be embarrassed to death.

Your soulmate was a lucky guy–or girl–seeing as not only were you beautiful, you were also hardworking, smart, polite, and devoted. Bucky also heard from Natasha that you were quite strong and talented from when he asked about you out of curiosity.

He could even remember the time when Natasha told him about how she could arrange the two of them in a date if he wanted to, which he declined with no delay.

Bucky hesitantly reached for the bag you were holding out to him.

“Happy Birthday, sir James.”

His breath hitched while his body went rigid, though you didn't notice.

“Inside the bag will be your attire for tonight,” you proceeded to talk, your tone nonchalant. “Sir Tony told me to deliver it to you seeing as he can't come. He's too occupied with organizing the party he had planned for you.”

When you've finished talking, that was when you've only noticed that the birthday guy was looking paler than usual. He had that expression on his face you mostly see on the movies when they've just seen a ghost. His trembling didn't help either.

“Are you feeling alright, sir James?” Your voice was filled with concern. “I can give you time and assist you towards the infirmary if you'd like—”

You were cut off when you suddenly felt his hands grab both of yours carefully, surprising you. His hands were cold, including his right hand.

“Sir James, please, tell me if you're feeling ill or something. You're worrying me.”

You anticipated an answer, but instead of hearing the words “I'm fine” or “I'm okay” from him to reassure you, the ones that left his lips weren't what you were expecting to hear at all.

“It's you, isn't it?” Your eyes widened at his proclamation. “My soulmate. . .you're my soulmate, r-right?”

Bucky almost looked desperate and sad, even the tone of his voice indicated what he was feeling. He also seemed to be on the verge of crying; though he wasn't sure if it was of joy at all.

His mind was in a daze so he wasn't exactly sure what was happening now, because the next thing he knew was that you had your face buried on his chest and your arms wrapped around his torso.

He suddenly detected a fuzzy and warm feeling inside his chest. It was new yet nice and comfortable. A laugh then managed to escape from his lips as he returned the hug affectionately.

“I'm so sorry that I made you wait for so long, sir James.” Your voice was muffled, but Bucky heard it just fine. Your breath was hot and he felt it against his skin even when he was wearing thick clothing.

Then he placed both his hands on your cheeks and lifted your face so that he could see your eyes and familiarize your features. He stared at you with a fond look, his right thumb caressing your skin as he did so.

“It's fine,” he said after a while. His voice was soft and loving. “We met now. And please. . . Call me Bucky.”

You laughed and nodded. “Alright, Bucky.”

He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in delight. Then he craned his neck and face near yours. And before you knew it, you felt his soft lips on top of yours.

March 10th of 2018. Bucky was sure to remember the date when he finally met his soulmate and had his first kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
